Presently, integrated circuit (IC) designs incorporate large number of power domains and necessitate many low dropout circuits (LDOs), where the required specifications are various. Some applications, for example in the Internet-of-Things (IoT) space, need very little quiescent current for their LDOs while performance parameter such as Power Supply Rejection Ratio (PSRR) is not very important. On the other hand, applications like RF (Radio Frequency) and high speed input-output (IOs) transceivers may require high PSRR LDO design. Thus several LDO designs are required to meet those targets leading to tremendous design efforts.